Ash's Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova League Matches
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: Part 4/5 sequel up.
**I don't own own Pokemon.**

When he arrivied back to Pallet Town he trained and used some evolution stones so Salandit, Fomantis, Magikarp, Litleo, Skrelp, Ralts, Shellder, Growlithe, Cubchoo, Vulpix, Natu, Voltorb, Mienfoo, Dwebble, Numel, Lickitung, Bergmite, Spearow, Paras, Meowth, Shroomish, Gulpin, Seedot, Mareanie, Poochyena, Sandshrew, Rufflet, Aron, Koffing, Spheal, Tangela, Carvahna, Baltoy, Vanillish, Nidorina, Brionne, Roselia, Chansey, Weepinbel, and Combusken evolved into Salazzle, Lurantis, Gyarados, Pyroar, Dragalge, Gallade, Cloyster, Arcanine, Beartic, Ninetales, Xatu, Electrode, Mienshao, Crustle, Camerupt, Lickilicky, Avalugg, Fearow, Parasect, Persian, Breloom, Swalot, Shiftry, Toxapex, Mightyena, Sandslash, Braviary, Aggron, Weezing, Walrein, Tangrowth, Sharpedo, Claydol, Vanilluxe, Nidoqueen, Primarina, Rosrade, Blissey, Victreebel, and Blaziken respectively. While he traded Clamperl, Rhydon, Graveler, Machoke, Scyther, Feebas, Porygon2, Magmar, and Electibuzz when he revieved them back they were a Gorebyss, Rhyperior, Golem, Machamp, Scizor, Milotic, Porygon-Z, Magmotar, and Electivire respectively.

Ash then went to Johto and caught a Slowbro and a Seadra which he traded and evolved into Kingdra which got back. While in the Athletes Field he defeated a guy named John whose Stantler fell to Hitmonlee's Jump Kick. Next was a girl named Sarah and her Bellossom fell to Beedrill's X-Scissor. While his last opponent was a guy named Brandon whose Golem fell to Gorebyss' Surf. In the finals his opponent was Morrison and his Girafarig, Arcanine, Swampert, Steelix, Gliscor, and Metagross fell to Pinsir's X-Scissor, Araquanid's Liquidation, Shiinotic's Giga Drain, Blastoise's Water Pledge, Aurorus' Freeze Dry and Heatran's Magma Storm.

Ash made it the Ever Grande Conference in Ever Grande City and his first opponent was named Justin whose Dodrio fell to a Boomburst from an Exploud which he caught in Rusurf Tunnel. His second opponent was named Jason and his Gogoat fell to a Poison Jab from Seviper which he caught on Route 114. His first opponent in the Top 32 which were double battles was named Jessica and her Magcargo and Delcatty fell to an Aqua Tail from a Huntail which he caught on the ABC islands and Bouffalaunt's Head Charge. His last opponent in the Top 32 was named Domanic whose Exploud and Breloom fell to Chasnaught's Hammer Arm and Blaziken's Blaze Kick.

In the Top 16 battles Ash's opponent was named Stephanie whose Mawile, Alakazam, and Sableye, fell to Steelix's Earthquake, Absol's Megahorn and Mawile's Play Rough. While his opponent in the Top 16 was Virgil and his Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. They fell to Vikavolt's Thunderbolt, Sharpedo's Crunch, Vivillon's Bug Buzz, Magmortar's Flamethrower, Camerupt's Eruption, and Metagross' Meteor Mash. In the Top 4 he faced Jose whose Sandslash, Scizor, Seaking, Dusknoir, Ariados, and Lapras fell to Lurantis' Solar Blade, Emboar's Fire Punch, Porygon-Z's Thunderbolt, Mightyena's Crunch, Tsareena's Trop Kick, and Raichu's Thunderbolt. His opponent in the Top 4 was named George whose Sawsbuck fell to Beedrill's Poison Jab, Seismitoad fell to Meganium's Energy Ball, Escavalier fell to Rapidash's Flare Blitz, Glalie who fell to Steelix's Gyro Ball, Ampharos who fell to Snorlax's Earthquake, and Masqerain fell to Beartic's Icicle Crash. his final opponent was Tyson and his Sceptile, Donphan, Metagross, Shiftry, Hariyama, and Meowth fell to Delibird's Blizzard, Kingdra's Hydro Pump, Chandelure's Inferno, Vikavolt's Bug Buzz, Hypno's Psychic and Meloetta's Brick Break

While he was in Sinnoh, he found and evolved two Eevee one found near Eterna Woods who evolved, one one Route 117 who also evolved, a Haunter in Eterna Forest, and a Kadabra found near Eterna City, evolved his Nosepass and Magneton on Mount Coronet. Ash then won the Lily of the Valley Conference and evolved his Haunter and Kadabra. Ash also won the Unova Confrence with his new Archeops' Sky Attack, Ferrothorn's Power Whip, Carracosta's Stone Edge, Heatmor's Fire Lash, Escavalier's Megahorn, and Alomomola's Liquidation.

 **Ash's Pokemon of Kanto/Orange Islands/Hall of Origin: Raichu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Articuno, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Kyogre, Deoxys, Azelf, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Hoopa, Volcanion, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Goodra, Lucario, Tyranitar, Florges, Wailord, Spiritomb, Hippowdon, Swampert, Sawsbuck, Abomasnow, Aurorus, Luxray, Trevenant, Froslass, Bastiodon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Houndoom, Volcarona, Beheeyem, Vespiquen, Grumpig, Relicanth, Gardevoir, Durant, Aegislash, Jellicent, Zoroark, Cofagrigus, Sigilyph, Darmanitan, Unown, Flygon, Scolipede, Latios, Rayquaza, Genesect**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Johto: Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Jolteon, Nidoking, Girafarig, Slowbro, Kingdra**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Exploud, Seviper, Huntail**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Leafeon, Gengar, Alakazam, Glaceon**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Unova: Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Archeops, Carracosta, Heatmor, Escavalier, Whimsicott, and Alomomola**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Floette, Sylveon, Tyrantrum, Steelix, Cradily, Rampardos**

 **Ash's Pokemon of Orre: Espeon, Umbreon, Hariyama, Empoleon, Furret, Mismagius, Quagsire, Magcargo, Ninjask, Ampharos, Jumpluff, Yanmega, Octillery, Mantine, Qwilfish, Medicham, Altaria, Sudowoodo, Dedenne, Dunsparce, Hitmontop, Regirock, Ledian, Regice, Porygon-Z, Stantler, Mamoswine, Weavile, Ambipom, Honchkrow, Forretress, Ariados, Granbull, Kommo-o, Delphox, Skarmory, Miltank, Absol, Flareon, Tropius, Metagross, Hydreigon, Armaldo, Delibird, Sunflora, Chesnaught, Smeargle, Ursaring, Shuckle, Togekiss, Vaporeon, Beartic, Shedinja, Mightyena, Pyroar, Walrein, Claydol, Stunfisk, Swalot, Shiftry, Toxapex, Camerupt, Dustox, Sharpedo, Nidoqueen, Crobat, Electrode, Machamp, Meinshao, Ninetales, Bellossom, Dusknoir, Gallade, Mawile, Avalugg, Masquerain, Gorebyss, Vanilluxe, Lurantis, Primarina, Salazzle, Dragalge, Oricorio, Komala, Fearow, Xatu, Roserade, Persian, Weezing, Dewgong, Lunatone, Aggron, Sandslash, Golem, Probopass, Electivire, Zangoose, Parasect, Arcanine, Cloyster, Braviary, Beedrill, Vikavolt, Tangrowth, Vivillon, Magnezone, Venomoth, Victreebel, Arbok, Blaziken, Hypno, Shiinotic, Spinda, Golduck, Sableye, Raitcate, Dodrio, Corsola, Minior, Oranguru, Seaking, Farfetch'd, Druddigon, Chimecho, Araquanid, Kangakhan, Banette, Magmortar, Pinsir, Volbeat, illumise, Wobbuffet, Bewear, Slowking, Pyukumuku, Lampent, Rapidash, Cacturne, Clawitzer, Sawk, Hitmonchan, Throh, Hitmonlee, Tsareena, Vileplume, Gourgeist, Golisopod, Togedemaru, Lickilicky, Blissey, Scizor, Starmie, Solrock, Mandibuzz, Drampa, Jynx, Golurk, Poliwrath, Mr. Mime, Crabominable, Dugtrio, Manectric, Salamence, Marowak, Cryogonal, Malamar, Pangoro, Barbaracle, Dhelmise, Lunala, Rhyperior, Landorus, Exeggutor, Tornadus, Bouffalaunt, Thundurus, Dragonite, Milotic, Gyarados, Crustle**


End file.
